guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tengu
/Archive Please be in GW2 :P 132.203.83.38 16:19, 23 March 2007 (CDT) They don't have ele's, (except for the 4 bosses), so maybe you can't be an ele as a tengu in gw2.(I'm pretty sure they'll be a playable race) 145.99.177.157 10:12, 27 May 2007 (CDT) I hope so! Sirocco 10:12, 20 August 2007 (CDT) no level I dont see any level for Sensali DarkFeather, someone should fix it. -BurnEmDown- 03:19, 27 January 2007 (CST) Quetzal *Quetzal: ** 20 Quetzal Stark ** 20 Quetzal Keen ** 20 Quetzal Dark ** 20 Quetzal Sly They appear to be Tengu too. Shadyman 20:38, 31 August 2007 (CDT) What happens to the Canthan Tengu in GW2? Are the Trengu of Aerie killed or enslaved in GW2 by the successor of Emperor Kisu? Because a article said that the Canthans reduced all other (to enough of a degree to be talked with) species (AKA Tengu, Naga, Demons etc.) in strength and conquored them. Reference? Does anyone recognise the tengu? They strike me as very similar to the creatures called Lyrinx in Ian Irvine's Well of Echoes series of books, it may be just me but that is something i have noticed. 22:11, 28 November 2008 (UTC) "Lyrinx are described as 8 foot tall humanoids with huge wings, armour plating, six inch claws on their hands and feet, mouths big enough for a human head to fit inside and chameleonic skin. Lyrinx also have golden flecked, intelligent eyes and crests on their heads which show maturity and gender" Tengu don't have wings,they are birdlike but dont really have wings,especially not huge ones, they have armor plating but that does not distinguish them from any other humanoid mob or creature on books/stories.I don't think their mouths are really big.So according to the Lyrinx description ( it's the only thing i can use as refrence) i would say no, i don't think they are similar.Tengu MIGHT be inspired by lyrinx but because the desriptions are only written and don't come that close in description i don't think they are a refrence. Durga Dido 22:35, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Chozo (T/ ) 22:43, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :: Lol what the heck Entropy?Randomness ftw?Durga Dido 05:51, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :::The Chozo are another; tall, usually armour plated, avian race which are by description more plausible and still nowhere near convincingly a reference. Ezekiel [Talk] 06:38, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think any of this really matters though. One quick google will show you that Tengu are centuries old Japanese mythology and not a reference to any specific modern thing. Ezekiel [Talk] 06:38, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Tengu items remind me heavily of Chozo architecture (especially in Metroid Prime). I agree that they are named after teh Japanese stuff, but for the concept of what to model them etc. they just make me think of the Chozo more than anything else. Meh. (T/ ) 04:53, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Has anyone played Madworld for the Wii? There is a ninja boss in it named Tengu has wears a feathery, avian like mask :)--Bsweany 02:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Tengu. It's already in the article, but I'll move it to a "Trivia" section, since people expect stuff like this to be there. —Dr Ishmael 04:23, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Origin? So, okay, I know this is getting annoying, but where do you think they came from, originally? Cantha or Kryta? Qing Guang 07:07, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I would say Cantha. Tengu are actually pretty widespread in Asian lore, so regardless of the species' origin, the name's origin is "Canthan." If that makes sense. >.> 07:10, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::That was my bet too, given that Cantha's also the only place where fully sentient, "civilized" Tengu can be found, and ofc the Japanese name/Garuda-type looks. It's just weird that they're limited basically to one little island in Cantha (maybe forced off the mainland), while they're fairly widespread in Tyria. Qing Guang 14:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC)